Pokémon: New Beginnings
by FireBlayze
Summary: Twenty years after Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town had left on his own Pokemon Journey, him and his wife Misty's son, Ashley, is finally old enough to receive his first Pokemon.
1. Who's That Pokemon?

"Ashley get to sleep!" Ash Ketchum yelled at his and his wife of four years, Misty, son. It was about twenty years since Ash had left his house that day to become a Pokemon Master, and finally after many years he had succeeded. He was now 30 and Misty was 32. They decided to get married because they truly loved each other and then they decided to try for a baby, and in no time at all Misty was pregnant and then within 9 months Ashley had been born.

"Ashley get to sleep this instant!" Ash yelled as he opened his son's bedroom door.

"Sorry Dad, I just can't wait till tomorrow!" He said, sighing.

"I know how you feel son, just you don't want to be late for the retrieval of your Pokemon!" Ash said laughing as he went over to his son and kissed him goodnight.

"Now get some sleep!" Ash smirked as he took out the batteries off his son's TV remote and turned the TV off.

"OK Dad!" Ashley moaned as his dad closed his door. He soon felt himself drift off to sleep. Ash was back in his and Misty's room and they were lying next to each other talking about Ashley and his oncoming Pokemon adventure.

"I think we should make sure he get's up early so he can get the Pokemon he would like." Misty said as she tapped her husbands nose. Ash giggled.

"Well, who knows what Pokemon he might get if he's late up. After all since Gary took over his Grandfathers job after he died and all those Pokemon had been discovered it would be no mystery if he gets a strange Pokemon." Ash and Misty were giggling as they kissed each other goodnight before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>"ASHLEY!" Misty yelled from the kitchen, waking up her sleeping son.<p>

"W..W, WHAT?" He managed to mumble as he rolled out of bed. He looked at his alarm clock and noticed that it was 9:26 and he had until 10 o'clock to retrieve his Pokemon from Professor Gary Oak.

When Ashley finally managed to get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast he noticed that his dad had packed his bag full of items he might need, like a sleeping bag and a tent, and his mum had made breakfast for him.

After breakfast Ashley noticed that the time was 9:51 so he grabbed his bag and gave his mum and dad one quick hug and kiss before leaving for the Oak Laboratory. The road to Oak's Laboratory was not a long one, but had a hill in between his house and the Lab. He walked steadily over to the Lab and by the time he had reached the Lab he saw that three other trainers were there, one being Gary's son, Peter. Ashley walked over to Peter and they started to talk about what Pokemon they wanted.

"Hey Ashley, what Pokemon do you want?" Peter asked, looking over at his father who was readying the Pokeballs and Pokedexes. One by one they stepped up until only Peter and Ashley remained. The problem was that there was only one Pokeball left, a Squirtle.

"Hey Ashley, you take the Pokemon, I can always get dad to get me another one." Peter said, Ashley was quick to protest though, saying that it was his.

"Are you sure Ashley, you can take it you know!"

"Nah, you take it! Your dad had a Squirtle after all so it fits in with the family!" Gary just smiled at this remark and Peter went and grabbed his Pokemon. He smiled at Ashley and they shook each others hands.

"See you around Ashley!" Peter said, looking disappointed that they wont get to spend as much time together as they used to.

"It's ok! See you around!" They both smiled as Peter left before him, heading out on his own Pokemon adventure.

"Well, Ashley, it seems if there is no Pokemon left!" Gary looked sad for the boy.

"Ahh, It's ok, I can always borrow one of my dads." He said shrugging.

"Well, there is one thing I could do..." Gary said, pointing at the middle of the Pokeball stadium.

"What?" Ashley said, looking confused. Gary flicked a switch and a Pokeball popped up. The Pokeball had a brown fist-like shape on it and Gary passed the ball over to Ashley.

"Thank you Professor!" Ashley was beaming.

"GO POKEBALL!" Ashley yelled as a beam of white burst out of the Pokeball and hit the floor...

* * *

><p><strong>HEHE! I feel horrible for the cliffhanger but if you could leave some constructive criticism that would be great! Don't forget to R&amp;R! Peace!<strong>


	2. Riolu I Choose You!

"GO POKEBALL!" Ashley yelled as a beam of white burst out of the Pokeball and hit the floor... The white beam of light took shape the of a humanoid and it slowly gained colour. It looked something like a blue and black dog on two legs.

"Ri... Olu?" The confused Pokemon squeaked, looking around the room at Gary and Ashley.

"Come on... ('Riolu' Gary muttered under his breath) Riolu!" Ashley put his hand towards Riolu but it just knocked his hand back with its fist.

"Rio LU! The Riolu yelled, walking to the window.

"What is it doing?" Ashley asked Gary as they walked over to the window. Gary just shrugged. He noticed what the Riolu was on about, Ash was running down the road towards the Pokemon Lab.

"What is dad doing coming here?" Gary just laughed as Ash burst through the door, scaring the Riolu. Riolu growled at Ash and got into a fighting position.

"Riolu, calm down!" Ashley said, laughing at his dad's reaction.

"Wait... Is that a Riolu?" Gary and Ashley nodded.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Ashley asked, looking at Riolu then back at his dad.

"They are extremely rare, I have only seen one before, years ago. To be perfectly honest I thought they were extinct, but now I know." Gary and Ashley was laughing and Ash just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, Ashley, you forgot your Pokegear!" He said as he handed his son his Pokegear. "I have already added mine and your mothers number in it so if you need us just call. Gary, it might be helpful if you put your number in there too!" Gary smiled as he took Ashley's Pokegear and added his number to the small red, almost round, mobile.

"Oh Ashley, before you go you might want to take some Pokeballs and your Pokedex!" Gary said as he was about to walk out of the door.

"Ohh, thank you!" He said, taking them from the Professor before heading back to the door.

* * *

><p>Ashley said his goodbyes to his father and Professor Gary Oak as he departed down the road with his newly required Riolu.<p>

"So, Riolu, what can you do?" Ashley said as his Pokemon was happily marching down the road.

"Riolu?" It asked, looking around to see what to test it on. His eyes squinted eerily as it set its eyes on Ashley.

"Woah now Riolu! Don't do anything stupid!" He called out, but it was too late. Riolu had pulled his arm back and struck him with a Force Palm, knocking Ashley back. Riolu looked worried and ran over to where the young trainer had landed.

"Ri olu..." He said gloomily, looking sad that he had hurt his own trainer.

"Haha, it's ok Riolu! You didn't mean to hurt me!" Ashley said, patting his friend and Pokemon on the shoulder.

"RIOLU!" He called out as a Spearow dived at him. "Ri... o... lu!" He called out as he struck the Spearow on its way down with a Quick Attack. Riolu pinned the weakened Spearow to the floor. Before Ashley had the chance to throw a Pokeball the Spearow had used Double Team and the Spearow copies were surrounding Riolu. Its eyes glistened in the sun as it used Foresight, spotting the Spearow instantly. Before the Spearow had a chance to escape Riolu had pounced on him using Quick Attack and the wild Pokemon was unable to battle.

"Go Pokeball!" Ashley yelled as he threw a Pokeball at the fainted Pokemon. The Pokeball rocked. Then again. Then a third time, before finally stopping. Ashley went over to the Pokeball and picked it up. "Were going to have to get to a Pokemon Center soon Riolu!" He said, sitting down besides the Fighting Pokemon. Riolu sat besides his master and they looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful golden-red colour as the sun set in the sky. Ashley sighed and decided that he would wait for tomorrow to get to a Pokemon. Riolu deserved rest and he was awfully tired. Ashley set out his tent and his sleeping bag before getting undressed and sliding into it. Riolu sat besides him, looking puzzled. Ashley moved to the side slightly to give Riolu some room to sleep, and before they even realised it they were happily asleep dreaming about the days events.


	3. New Faces!

When Ashley woke up he noticed that Riolu was gone. He packed up his tent and sleeping back and went to look for him. After a couple of minutes looking around the field he was in he spotted Riolu fighting a couple of wild Spearows. The Spearows kept attacking Riolu but he showed no signs of giving up. Ashley looked on, amazed at how long Riolu could hold out against the loud and vicious Spearows. Riolu kept it out, slamming his fists and feet into the Spearows, making them unable to get back up. Riolu finally took on the last Spearow when a large shadow skimmed across the ground. Ashley looked ahead, wondering what it was. "What the hell?" He exclaimed, pulling out his Pokedex and pointing at the large bird flying quickly at Riolu. The Pokedex analyzed the Pokemon before speaking in a robotic voice. "That Pokemon is Fearow, the evolved form of Spearow. It is quite deadly and can sometimes out-fly a Pidgeot. They seem to turn aggressive against people and Pokemon alike that hurt their families." Ashley gulped as he saw that the Fearow was chasing Riolu. Riolu reached Ashley and continued. Ashley stopped and tried to take on the Fearow, to no effect. The Fearow flung him to the side and continued after the frightened Riolu. Ashley took after him and within minutes noticed that Fearow had cornered his friend on the side of a waterfall, with a sheer drop just besides him. The Fearow flew straight into Riolu for the last time and Ashley looked on in horror. He started sprinting as fast as he could and as soon as he reached the side of the waterfall he dived off, heading straight for his Pokemon. Ashley grabbed hold of him and turned around, shielding the Pokemon from slamming into the water. The impact on the water stung Ashley's back and made him unable to carry himself to the surface. Riolu started to slip away from conscience and Ashley knew that he wouldn't be able to make it up. He suddenly was out of breath and let out a horrified gasp. Suddenly a wild Gyarados, who had noticed that he was in danger, grabbed hold of Ashley and his Riolu with his mouth and propelled himself out of the water. It let go of Ashley and the weakened Riolu, who was safely in his arms, and they crashed to the ground, in front of a girl training her Bulbasaur. He managed to smile at the Gyarados as it went back into the lake before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Ashley woke up a while later and noticed that a girl, a Bulbasaur and Riolu were looking down at him. He jumped up and stepped back, trying to figure out where he was.<p>

"Hello! I'm Faye, and this is my Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur let out a smile before going up to Ashley. It pawed his leg and Ashley stroked it, making it happy.

"Hi, I'm Ashley and this is my Riolu!" He grinned as he sat next to the Bulbasaur and Riolu.

"I managed to heal your Pokemon by the way, it took a beating but it made it. Your Spearow is safe too. Just be more careful next time!" She said, looking sad at the state he was in.

"I was only trying to help Riolu against that Fearow!" He muttered.

"Yeah I guess but you still should be more careful. You might want to set up your tent, it's getting pretty dark!" She smiled as he got his tent and sleeping back out of his bag. His bag was pretty large and it had no problem in carrying the folded tent and sleeping bag. Faye helped Ashley set up his tent before setting his own up. They decided to make a fire so she sent out her Ponyta, who used Ember on the pile of firewood that she had collected earlier that day. Ashley decided to get out his marshmellows that his mum and dad had packed and he stuck them on some sticks before heating them on the fire. He handed on to Faye, Bulbasaur and Riolu and ate one himself. They sat up most of the night talking and joking about when they heard a rustling sound in the trees ahead. Suddenly the Fearow from earlier shot out and attacked the two trainers and their Pokemon. Faye called her Ponyta back before sending Bulbasaur to attack it. Ashley followed her example and sent Riolu to help out.

**A/N. Sorry if this chapter is a little short I just wanted to do the fight next chapter, instead of making this one end after the battle, I decided to make it at the start of next episode. Thanks to pokestets23 with the constructive critism and the reviews! Cheers man! Next episode coming soon!**


	4. Emergancy!

**Birthday special! I will be uploading the next three chapters today to celebrate my birthday tomorrow ;) Chow!**

* * *

><p>The Fearow swooped down on Riolu, trying to get revenge from earlier. It was too fast for the Fearow and dodged the fast bird. Bulbasaur took his chance to attack and whipped it with Vine Whip. Fearow was off again and set its sights on Bulbasaur. As it flew past Riolu it jumped on its back, distracting it. The flying terror let out a large squawk, alerting the nearby Fearow and Spearow flock. Ashley and Faye looked on in horror as a swarm of vicious flying Pokemon struck against the two land Pokemon. Faye recalled her Pokemon before setting off. Ashley grabbed hold of Riolu before running after Faye who was already on her bike. They grabbed their bags as they left the site in a hurry.<p>

As they reached the edge of the forest and the road to Viridian City the bird attacks were still relentless. Ashley tripped as one pecked at his foot. He landed with a thud and dropped Riolu, who skidded several feet ahead. Faye stopped and stared at the horror of the situation. The Spearow's and Fearow's were attacking Ashley who was lying still on the ground. Faye ran up to him but couldn't manage to grab hold of him as the birds pecked ferociously at her. Ashley managed to swat away the few that were pecking at his face and hands and got up. "Faye... Get Riolu out of here!" He shouted as a Spearow charged at him. Without thinking Ashley's arm swung and took out the Spearow, which landed lifelessly on the floor.

"Faye!" Ashley shouted louder this time, Faye just stood their shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes. A Fearow was about to hit Faye and Riolu as Ashley propelled himself at it, knocking it to the floor. He got back up and nodded at Faye. "Go, now!" He commanded.

"Ashley, I will get Riolu to safety!" Faye sobbed. She ran to her Bike and picked it up. Carefully placing the injured Pokemon in the front basket. She speedily pedaled down the road, trying to reach the safety of the Pokemon Center. Ashley just stood in between the direction Faye was heading and the birds. "Come on then!" He laughed as he struck another Spearow that pecked his arm. A lightning bolt crashed down, startling the birds and Ashley. He stood there valiantly as the Pokemon continued to attacking him, drawing blood more and more as they pecked at his arms and legs. Ashley crashed down as a sudden pain in his back made him unable to stand. the Fearow from before had crashed into his back, damaging it.

* * *

><p>Faye pedaled through the city at full speed. The sky was dark but the city was bright with all the lights coming from the streets and houses. She saw the Pokemon Center in the distance and carried on at full speed. She started thinking about how Ashley was doing and she started to cry. She knew that he might die but he had stood there, making the Spearow's and Fearow's unable to chase her. Suddenly there was a loud bang as her front tire had hit the steps to the Pokemon Center and she, her bag, and Riolu were flung onto the floor in front of the double doors. She got up and felt pain in her left cheek. She put her fingers on where the pain was coming from and noticed a large cut was there, blood pouring out of the gash. She headed inside and placed hers and Ashley's Pokemon on the front desk.<p>

"Please! Please heal them!" She gasped as she put Riolu on the desk. Nurse Joy looked at her in shock and horror as she noticed the dreadful gash on her face.

"What... What happened?" She told the Chancey what was next to her to get the stretcher for Riolu as she put the Pokeballs into the healing bay.

"Fearows! Spearows! A whole lot of them! Ashley stayed behind!" She practically collapsed onto the front desk as she struggled to maintain her words.

"What do you mean Ashley stayed behind?" She picked up the injured girl and sat her on the seats at the side of the room.

"Ashley stayed behind to stop the birds!" She fell asleep in Nurse Joy's arms and she laid her down on the seats, covering her with a sheet. Suddenly the doors burst open and a boy who was covered in cuts and bruises collapsed inside.

"H.. He... Help me!" He groaned, clutching the wounds. Nurse Joy ran over to him before calling Chancey to get another stretcher, this time for Ashley.

After Nurse Joy had seen to everyone and all the Pokemon were recovered, she locked the doors before calling it time for bed. She allowed Faye to check up on Ashley, who was steadily recovering in the Recovery Ward. Faye sat next to Ashley's bed and held his hand, waiting for him to wake up. Within about 15 minutes of waiting she suddenly felt herself very drowsy and laid down on the sofa next to the bed, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was a bit bloody, I only intented it to have Ashley fight the spearows and fearows, but my mind warped it into a vicious fist fight _ Anyway chapter 5 will be uploaded soon!<strong>


	5. Red Faced!

**"The dream's in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had..." Best song evar! Here's the second chapter I promised today!**

* * *

><p>Faye woke up before Ashley did and checked on their Pokemon. All the Pokemon that had been in their Pokeballs were safe but Riolu was pretty beat up. He was still happy but he was hurt. When Faye went back to check on Ashley he was still half-asleep and bruised, but he was ok. She sat on the side of his bed and without realising she held his hand. Ashley smiled, it hurt him a bit, but it was nice and warm. She realised what she was doing and dropped his hand, blushing madly. Ashley laughed at her face as he sat up. Riolu jumped up next to his master and licked his face. Ashley patted his head. "Nice job out there Riolu!" Riolu smiled and sat next to him.<p>

"Are you ok Ashley?" Faye asked, worried about his health.

"I'm fine..." He winced in pain as he sat up more.

"You did good back there you know!" Faye said as she inched herself closer to him. "You shouldn't put as much strain on yourself today, just rest yourself! You have to promise me this, ok?" She looked at him with a certain sincerity and faithfulness that he couldn't betray her trust. He nodded. "Good! I'm gonna go shopping, you stay here with the Pokemon and I'll bring you some food back when I come back!" Ashley just rolled his eyes as she walked out of the door. "Anyone would think she's my mother!" He whispered to Riolu, who started laughing.

Ashley and Riolu sat in the Medical Bay waiting for ages for food when a familiar figure walked through the door.

"Faye?" He asked, staring at the person in the door. Another person walked in and he realised it was his mum and dad. "Ohh..." He muttered when he realised that he was upset that she wasn't back, even though he was happy that it was his parents, it wasn't Faye, the one who put a smile on his face. Riolu realised what he was thinking and looked at him confused.

"Is Faye that girl who we met outside?" Ash asked his son, who blushed. "The blond girl, about your age? Quite pretty too!"

"Oi!" Misty and Ashley said at the same time at the shrugging Pokemon Master.

"What... I was only stating a point!" He gasped as pain enveloped his leg. He looked down and realised that Riolu was stood there, and had jabbed his leg with his fist. "Oww Riolu! What was that for?" Riolu just pointed at Ashley, who was bright red, blushing like a fool.

The next hour or so Ashley spent talking to his parents about news and other topics. After the hour was up Ash and Misty said goodbye to their son and decided to go home. As they passed Faye in the main hall, they just smiled and she looked at them confused. When she heard them giggle and say Ashley and Faye in the same sentence she went to find Ashley.

She opened the door and spotted Ashley and Riolu playing. Ashley gasped. "Mum and Dad didn't say anything right?" He asked, startled.

"No... Why?" She asked, confused that he would ask such a question.

"Ohh, they were just teasing me about you..." He blushed even more at the statement.

"What about?" She sat besides him on the bed and looked into his eyes. He blushed again and looked down at the floor. Riolu looked at Faye and she shrugged.

"Rio, lu!" He smiled as he jumped up next to them.

"They, Well, They..." He was blushing uncontrollably now. "They seem to think that..."

* * *

><p><strong>RAWR! Mr Cliffhanger strikes again! Stick around till next chapter for the end of the sentence and other shiznizz! Ohh and any ideas for a evil corporation like Team Rocket ect would be appreaciated. Chow!<strong>


	6. Hunter and the Hunted!

**Thanks to pokestets23 for the idea of Team Havoc for the bad guys. More on Team Havoc later! Happy birthday to me! W00t! Haha this chapter means more than the rest as it will be added on my birthday :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, what do they think?" Faye said, impatiently.<p>

"Well... They, umm... I guess they..." He stuttered.

"Spill the beans!" She said, rolling her eyes at the stupid comment she made.

"Well, I think I love you!" He put his hands to his mouth when he realised what he said. Both Faye and himself turned bright red at what was just said.

"Wh... What?" Faye asked disbelievingly.

"I.. I think I actually love you..." He smiled, his face was burning red.

"But we hardly know each other! I guess we are friends, but we can't be a couple! Well, I... Umm..." She closed her eyes and suddenly stopped speaking as she felt a warm sensation on her lips. She opened her eyes again and Ashley's lips were locked against hers. He pulled away and smiled. Faye just looked at him, blinking.

"Wha... What just happened?" She touched her lips as the warm sensation of being kissed still lingered. Ashley just laughed as he got out of bed. He stumbled a bit but Riolu caught him.

"Riolu. Ri, lu!" He grunted as Riolu pushed him back onto the bed. Faye was still looking at her hands, which had been on her lips a second before.

"Faye?" Ashley looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She just blushed and looked at the floor. Suddenly smoke filled the room and the sound of an explosion rang through the building.

"What was that?" She said as Ashley got up. Riolu got ready to battle as the sounds of screaming was heard followed by laughter. "Come on." She whispered as she went to the door. They looked through the window on the door and saw that a man and a woman was holding Nurse Joy by the wrists. Ashley slowly opened the door and crawled over to the counter with Faye and Riolu following him. They avoided detection by the two shady looking characters wearing black uniforms with a large golden 'H' on the back. They were both wearing what looked awfully a lot like a skull mask and they began to speak to each other before dropping Nurse Joy, who crawled over to the counter.

"OK, Ghost, where is the Riolu?" The female said.

"No idea!" He surveyed the room. "Wraith, go behind the counter! The Recon Visual Aid shows that it is hidden there!" He nodded as Wraith walked over to the counter.

"Here Riolu, Riolu, Riolu! Here Riolu!" She called. She knew where it was and she knew where the trainers were, she just wanted to see how they reacted. Without warning Riolu jumped over the counter and struck Wraith with a Focus Punch, sending her skidding across the room. The two Pokemon trainers jumped over the counter and was followed by Nurse Joy.

"Who are you and what do you want with my Riolu?" Ashley said, pissed off that they were after his Pokemon.

"We are two of the elite organization, Team Havoc. And we want your Riolu because it is rare." Ghost pulled out a machine from his belt. "And If you give it to me without a fight, we will fit it with this, turn it evil and then be off. All we want is to own an army of Dark Pokemon to take over the world!" Wraith laughed as Ghost released his two Pokemon. He sent out a Raichu and a Haunter, both had red eyes and they looked like they both had one of the machines that he was holding attached to them.

"You gonna hand it over?" Wraith sneered as she stepped closer to them.

"No." Faye looked at him.

"What did you say?" Ghost spat.

"No." Faye sniggered at the expressions of the two black-clad figures.

"Run!" Ashley whispered in her ear as he walked past her.

"What did you just say?" Wraith spat, stepping towards the bruised boy.

"Nothing much." He shrugged. He turned his head towards Faye and smiled. Suddenly he felt pain tear through his cheek and he fell to the floor. He realised that Wraith had closed the distance between them quickly and punched him. Ashley turned his head when he heard a scream followed by a sinister laugh. Ghost was lifting Faye up by her neck and was laughing. He turned his head back to face Wraith when a fist hurtled towards the black-clad man. The fist was covered by boxing glove and the arm was a brown colour. The fists punched quickly and they knocked down the black assailant...

* * *

><p>TBC! Hehehe birthdayness in a can much? ;) The fight will continue next chapter. Chow!<p> 


End file.
